Rugged Road
|place = World 5|shop = None|lead = None|species = Piranha Plant, Koopa|maj = Fire Piranha Plant, Bony Beetle|min = Ice Bros. Fire Bros. Shiny Paratroopa|enemy = Fire Piranha Plant, Bony Beetle, Ice Bros. Fire Bros. Shiny Paratroopa}} Rugged Road is the fifth level of World 5 in Paper Mario Sticker Star. This level is largely volcanic in nature having lava hazards and falling meteors in certain sections. Introduction to Fire Bros., Fire Piranhas and Bony Beetles. Upon first entering this level, you are greeted by an open area filled with lava hazards. Meteors can be seen falling all around you with the possibility of hitting you and volcanoes can be seen in the background. This section will seem like a dead-end having lava geysers blocking your path. In order to proceed, you will need to paperize and use a cooling thing on a volcano in the background. This will stop the meteor shower and freeze all of the lava in the area. Take caution as this will also convert any Fire Bros. in the area into Ice Bros. After doing this, you can enter the next area. Before leaving though, if you head left from on top of aa patch of ice with an item block up above near the start of the area, you can enter a secret cave holding the Turkey thing. As well as this, heading in-behind a grey rock near this area's exit, you can enter a secret room containing a Megaflash Burnhammer. From this area on, the level will retain it's fiery theme. Fire Pirahnas and Bony Beetles can be seen patrolling the next area. There are streams of lava to platform across, and cave entrance scraps that can be collected and swapped. There are two paths out of this area. The lower path out leads to what seems like a dead-end. However, there is a boulder along the path that can be paperized and replaced with the cave entrance. Going through this, you can access a huge cracked boulder holding another rock on top of it. Hitting it with your hammer will cause the boulder to split creating a path to progress up above. Head back to the previous room and take the top route to proceed. On the way, you can place the boulder scrap to access the Car Sponge thing by heading left. Heading right from the boulder leads to a regular recovery heart. Heading right from this area, you can now cross the fallen rock to a Save Block and Recovery Block. The next area has meteors falling once again. You can use these to your advantage however, as some cracks on the ground can be broken by meteors to reveal entrances to caves below. One of great interest near the start of the area is the Megaflash Slaphammer. Another leads to an underground hot spring where Luigi can be found relaxing as well as giving you another cracked boulder scrap. Moving onward, the rest of this area consists of a large lava river to cross. The area right of here consists of another large boulder holding a smaller one on top of it. Placing the cracked boulder scrap allows you to traverse but also squishes the comet piece. You'll have to paperize to pick up and replace the scrap to obtain the comet piece. Before you do however, heading right into a cracked spot on the ground leads to a cave containing a Megaflash Line Jump sticker. Stickers and Things Found Stickers: Jump, Shiny Jump, Flashy Jump, Line Jump, Iron Jump, Megaflash Iron Jump, Flashy Clone Jump, Hammer, Shiny Hammer, Slaphammer, Megaflash Slaphammer, Shiny Eekhammer, Megaflash Burnhammer, Chillhammer, Fire Flower, Ice Flower, Flashy Hopslipper Things: Turkey Secret Door: Found in the first area of this level. Contains the Basin. Secrets Luigi's World 5 appearance is in this level near the underground hot spring. Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Locations